1. Field
Example embodiments relate to power devices, and more particularly, to high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs) including lightly doped drain (LDD) regions and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high electron mobility transistor (HEMT) may include semiconductors with different band gaps joined together. A semiconductor with a relatively wide band gap (e.g., a compound semiconductor) functions as a donor and forms a 2-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) in a semiconductor with a relatively narrow band gap. A 2DEG may be formed by doping an n-type material into a material having a relatively wide band gap and/or by using a polarized material. The 2DEG may be used as a channel with increased electron mobility. A HEMT may be a transistor with high breakdown voltage and may be used as a power device.